Growing Up
by Di12381
Summary: Modern P&P. Georgiana is caught in a rather dicey situation by her brother and sister in law. Rated T for slightly mature content.


The only characters that are mine are Bennett Darcy and Travis Connelly. The rest are not mine.

Growing Up

There was a rush to close the door behind them, a hushing between kisses and the falling of clothes.

"You've done this before".

"College is a marvelous thing".

Then the lights flew on as the mood quickly evaporated.

"GEORGIANA CATHERINE DARCY"

Two Hours Earlier

A reunion with Georgiana's best friends from high school at the local dance club led to another fortuitous meeting.

"No way".

Standing two feet from them, with his back turned to them was Travis Connelly. Travis Connelly was Mr. Popular in high school; almost every girl in their class had a crush on him, Georgiana included.

But she was shy at the time and being little sister to a very overprotective Fitzwilliam Darcy was not the way to get Travis Connelly to notice her.

But that was high school and she was no longer a shy sixteen year old.

"Go" Georgiana's friends egged her.

Fueled by her friends encouraged and her last martini she sauntered over to him.

That led to a nearly 90 minute conversation and drive back to her house, where she was sure everyone was asleep.

"This way" she led up the back staircase, where Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper would not hear them.

"Where is your brother?" Travis whispered.

"He and Lizzie went out; they won't be back for hours".

"Good" they started to go at it when Georgiana stopped him suddenly.

"You have plastic?" she asked.

"Always" he replied.

Then the lights flew on as the mood quickly evaporated.

"GEORGIANA CATHERINE DARCY"

Five minutes before

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, what on earth do you mean?".

"Your cousin has his moments".

They had been out to dinner with William and Charlotte Collins, celebrating Charlotte's birthday. Both Will and Lizzie considered her cousin rather odious, but Charlotte was Lizzie's best friend, so William Collins was tolerated, if only to a point.

"When every other word out of his mouth isn't Mrs. DeBourgh…".

"Oddly, he didn't mention her once".

"That is his present to Charlotte this year, one day without your aunt being mentioned".

"That is what I call a birthday present".

"How was your dinner, Mr. Darcy?" they were greeted by the housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds.

"Excellent, where is everybody?".

"The children are asleep".

"Georgie" Lizzie asked.

"I don't believe Miss Georgiana has returned home".

"That's strange, she usually calls when she is on the way home" Fitzwilliam flipped open his phone.

"Well perhaps she has already come home, if you excuse me, I will retiring, good night".

As Mrs. Reynolds walked toward her room, the house was oddly quiet, almost too quiet.

Then the sounds started.

Grabbing the nearest weapon they could, which was their son's plastic baseball bat, they creeped toward the noise and opened the door where the noise was coming from.

He flipped on the light, not expecting to see the source of the noise.

"GEORGIANA CATHERINE DARCY"

"Mr. Darcy, sir, it was pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Darcy" Travis dropped the condom, pulled his pants up and ran out as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What is this meaning of this?" he demanded as his sister attempted to return her clothes to their previous state.

"A little fun, can't I have little fun once in a while?".

"Not that kind of fun, young lady".

"Excuse me, I am after the little sister of Fitzwilliam Darcy who has to be in locked in at night…".

"Do not put words in my mouth, after all I have done for you..".

"Will, that is enough; Georgie, I don't know where you were tonight, but you've drunken enough to loosen your tongue. You're going to sleep it off and we will talk about it in the morning, like calm, rational, sober adults" Lizzie stepped in.

Brother and sister meekly complied.

The next morning, Georgiana dragged herself to the breakfast table where Lizzie placed a rather fowl looking and smelling drink in front of her.

"Smells like cat pee".

"It's not, it's my father's hangover cure, now drink up".

"Mommy, Aunt Georgie looks sick" Will and Lizzie's five year old son, Bennett commented.

"Never you mind your aunt, just finish your breakfast" Lizzie replied.

"Georgiana, we need to talk".

"Let her shower, Will".

"Georgie, I gave your clothes from last night to Mrs. Reynolds to take to cleaners. I also laid out your clothes for today".

"Lizzie, I am not the sixteen year old I was, you don't have to treat me like a child anymore" Georgiana stepped out of the shower.

"Your behavior last night was childish. What were you thinking drinking that much and taking a stranger home?".

"I am so tired of being treated like a child, Lizzie. I am 22; I would like experience some things for myself".

"You will, Georgie, I promise you, but you can't scare us like that".

"Are you dressed?" Will knocked on from outside.

"Two minutes, Will".

"I'll let you get dressed, whatever he says, he only loves you".

"I know, Lizzie, thanks".

"What you did last night was irresponsible and foolish" Will began "I am not trying to lock you up, I just don't want to experience some things that you are not ready for".

"I am not so innocent, Will, you and Lizzie did it all the time, even before you were married".

"That's not the point. I want to be an uncle, but not right now. You're my only sister; I'm only looking out for you".

"I know, Will, just let me try, that's all I ask".

"It may be a little hard for me, but I will try. So, that boy…".

"Travis".

"Do you like him?" Will asked, trying not to sound uncomfortable.

"He's from high school; he never gave me the time of day then. He was there, I was there…".

"I get it. There was a girl who was in my sociology glass sophomore year of college. Wouldn't give me the time of the day, I later found out she thought I was rude and self centered".

"What happened to her?".

"Will, Georgie, I hate to interrupt, but we promised the kids we would take them to the zoo today" Lizzie knocked on the other side of the door.

"Tell them five minutes" Will replied.

"I will get them ready" Lizzie replied before walking away.

"I am going to go, you rest up and we will talk about this Travis boy when I come back" Will started to get up.

"Whatever happened to that girl from college that you liked?".

"I married her" Will said with a smile, walking out.


End file.
